


Trafalgar Square

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extinction Rebellion, Gen, Original Character(s), Trafalgar Square (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Three strangers meet in Trafalgar Square(so i had a creative writing webinar today and decided to post what i wrote ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)





	Trafalgar Square

Loud. Loud is his first impression of the square. Dozens of people litter the area, their chatter and the nearby traffic filling the air with a hubbub of noise. 

Tourists take pictures. Cyclists pass. Pigeons run around searching for crumbs.

One of London’s most famous landmarks, the silent lions by the roaring fountains, surrounded by the growls of traffic. A place to go, a place to see, a place to _be_ seen.

A banner held aloft, bearing a symbol of a simplified hourglass in a circle. “Time is running out.”

A girl bears the symbol on her chest, hurriedly spray-painted on an old shirt. She would have chosen fabric paint if she’d had more time and funds, but it doesn’t matter now.

Another bears the symbol as a black-and-white badge, pinned to a grey jacket. He won’t stay for long, he’s meeting a friend in a cafe a few blocks from here, but he went to an event of theirs back in June and was handed the badge by a teenager at the welcome gazebo. Today’s a good day to wear it.

Another is on their way to the square. A cross in a circle drawn on the back of their hand, a brand of ink and promises sketched in class a couple of hours ago.  
They’re moving at a pace halfway between a power-walk and a jog down the road, hurriedly going over the directions: right at the station, straight on till the memorial, right, straight on till you see the lions; that’s right, isn’t it?

A woman pushes past the girl, sprinting to a train, perhaps, or a bus. Maybe late for a meeting. Cassandra has no such places to be, though she’ll probably get chewed out later for going out while grounded.

Jason walks past a man sitting on the museum stairs. He’s eating some sandwiches: ham and cheese if Jason’s not mistaken. He winces. Never was much of one for cheese.

Lane hurries onwards, sticking to pockets of space behind braver pedestrians pushing through the crowds, till finally they look up and see the column. They made it! They hurry across the road with a crowd at a crossing, and then unexpectedly bash into someone.

“Sorry!” They blurt out before they even realise who they hit, jinxing with the person they bashed into. They look up to see a familiar-looking black-and-white badge. “Hey! You’re with XR too!”

“XR-oh! Yes. Can’t stick around but showed up to show support.”

Lane grins and waves the back of their hand. “Got more time on my hands. Thanks for showing up.” They turn and begin to sprint away, casting a “have a great day!” behind them as they go.

Jason raises a hand in goodbye, then turns and continues on his way. He did swear he wouldn’t be late. 

Cassandra waves lane over when she sees them, and claps them on the back when they come over. “What took you so long?”

“Got mildly lost.”

“How lost?”

“Wrong side of the river.”

Cassandra laughs, as does Lane. “Doesn’t surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> yah i know the ending sucks but so does writing by hand my wrist hurts like hell
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> thanks and goodnight


End file.
